The Gems, The Penguin, And the Island
by 8Bitstudiosfanfic
Summary: When Steven is Captured by Pre-historic beasts, It's up to the Gems to save him... with the help of an old friend. Rated T for Violence(On Hiatus till further noticed)
1. 1: The Unexpected Attack

Steven was running as fast as he could. He never would have guessed this morning that he would be chased by creatures that should be extinct.

_Raptors_, Steven thought, _of all extinct creatures, it just had to be Velociraptors._ He wasn't sure how much longer he could run. It was only another six or seven yards to the house. Steven eventually found himself stumbling to the ground. One of the raptors had jumped onto his back!

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" Steven yelled out of desperation, "Help!" The gems had heard Stevens' calls for help and ran outside to investigate. When they saw what was going on, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Steven, hold on!" Pearl called out, "We're coming!" The raptor on top of Steven made an odd noise, as if it were communicating. Almost instantly, the other 3 raptors charged as the Gems, who had their weapons readied.

The Gems had engaged in battle with the Velociraptors. Pearl then wondered why the three raptors hadn't just stayed behind and waited for them. But then she realized: they were just trying to distract them. Pearl looked towards Steven. The one raptor was ready to make a killing move. Garnet and Amethyst noticed what was about to happen.

"Steven!" the gems cried. Steven closed his eyes and braced himself…

But nothing happened. Steven looked up in confusion. A mysterious cloaked figure wielding a staff had blocked the raptor from reaching Steven. The figure used its' staff to throw the raptor a few feet away.

The raptor got up, made the weird noise again, and charged at the cloaked creature. The figure battled the raptors. It seemed very experienced in combat with these prehistoric beasts. Eventually, the raptors retreated into the ocean.

"Steven, are you hurt?" Pearl asked the young boy as she knelt down to help him.

"No," Steven replied, "I'm ok"

"What were those things?" Amethyst wondered, "I mean, it's not everyday that you see three-foot tall lizards running around."

"Velociraptors," the figure spoke, "Very vicious creatures. They'll attack anything that moves"

"Who are you?" Garnet interrupted.

Pearl suddenly reconized the figure.

"Umm, Yosh. Is that you?" The figure chuckled.

"Heh, Yeah, it's me!" Yosh said in a slightly higher voice than before. He lowered the hood on his cloak to reveal his face. Much to the other Gems' surprise, Yosh was a penguin with green feathers. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Indeed, a very long time" Pearl answered, " Gems, Steven, this is Yosh. He was one of the other campers on that Island from a few years back."

* * *

Yosh pushed a button on his staff. Immediately the staff reclined into Itself.

"Cool staff." Steven told the penguin in awe.

"Thank you," Yosh said, "made it myself." He then sat down and began explaining how there were other dinosaurs, and how the raptors got out. "...I did my best to guard the hole in fence, but the Velociraptors snuck past me when I wasn't looking and escaped."

"So let me get this straight," Amethyst interrupted, "There is an island, not far from here, full of dinosaurs?"

"Well," Yosh explained, "I wouldn't call them dinosaurs, they're more like Genetically-Engineered monsters; but yes, it does exist."

"Yeah, Right!" Amethyst exclaimed in disbelief, "This is obviously some sort of prank!"

"No, Amethyst," Pearl stated, "This isn't a prank, I've been to the island."

"You have?" Steven asked.

* * *

**So, not bad for my first fan-fiction huh? Let me know what you think!**


	2. 2: The midnight Roundevu

Yosh and Pearl began telling the others about the Camp that used to be located on the Island. They told them how Twenty-two people went to the camp (Including themselves), an only six of them came back alive.

"Pearl, how come you never mentioned this before?" Garnet asked. Pearl looked down, as if she were about to cry.

"I…I don't like talking about it." She answered softly, "Anyways, it's getting late… It was good seeing you, Yosh."

"Uh, yeah," the penguin replied as he stood up, "You too." Pearl walked over and hugged him.

"Meet me on top of the mountain, after-dark." She whispered to him.

"I'll be there." Yosh whispered back….

Later that night, Pearl walked out of the temple. She snuck past Steven (carefully trying not to wake him), and walked outside towards the top of the mountain that the temple was built into. At the very top, Yosh was patiently waiting, gazing at the night sky as he did.

"Hey!" Pearl said. This startled Yosh, as he hadn't heard her coming.

"Um, hey." He replied, "You wanted to talk about something?" Pearl then sat down next to him. "Listen." Yosh began, "If it's about earlier, I'm sorry… Really, I-I let my guard down and…"

"Yosh," Pearl interrupted, "I'm not mad. If anything, I'm grateful that you went after the raptors. If you didn't show up, Steven would have been killed…Just like…the others were…"

"Pearl, we can't change the past." Yosh said, putting his flipper around her shoulders, "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"The raptors," Pearl answered, "You mentioned they have gotten more intelligent?"

"Yes, they have."

"How intelligent?"

"They've figured out how to open doors, they can now swim, and I think they may be trying to figure out how to fly…"

"Really? They're more advanced than we thought."

"Pearl, this sounds crazy, but I think they may be smarter than humans" A chill was sent up Pearls spine at the thought of this. She decided to change the subject.

"So, how goes life?"

MEANWHILE:

The raptors had made it back to the island. The superior of the group scolded the others for their failure. Then, it began thinking about what to do next. Eventually, it had an idea. No, a plan… The raptors started running through a deep, dense forest. They kept running until the came across a door near the southern area of the island….


	3. 3: The Escapest and the Capture

It was just another morning in Beach City. Yost had since gone back to the Island to keep the Velociraptors in check. Steven was at his dad's carwash, Garnet and Amethyst were on a mission, and Pearl was in the house reading a book. She was just about to finish when her reading was interrupted by a loud banging sound.

_That came from outside,_ she thought as she set her book down and walked outside to investigate. To her surprise, Pearl found a green feathered penguin with his beak stuck in a post.

"Yosh, what are you doing here?" she asked. Yost made a muffling sound in an attempt to talk. The gem helped the penguin pull his beak out from the wooden post. He was gasping for air.

"I... couldn't... breathe..."

"as I stated earlier, what are you doing here?"

"More important question: Have you seen a flock of Pterodactyl by any chance?"

"What!"

"something, probably the Velociraptors, got into the Aviary last night and some of the 'dactyls got out!" Pearl's eyes widened with fear. But her thoughts were interrupted by loud pants. Alarmed by this, Yosh covered his face with his hood as a man walked up the stairs to the beach house. Pearl recognized the man as Greg Universe, Steven's dad.

"What's the hurry, Greg?"

Greg took a huge breath "Giant bird-things attacked the carwash!" Pearl and Yosh grasped at this. Then a certain thought crossed Pearl's mind.

"W-where is Steven?" she asked fearfully. Greg looked around.

"I swear, he was right behind me not long ago!" He answered with a panicked voice. Yosh was looking out at the horizon. There was something in the distance, flying in the direction of the Island. And not just one, but multiple. Then the penguin squinted to get a better view. One of the figures was definitely holding something. Yosh got a telescope out of a knap-sack that was slung on his flipper, right about were his shoulder would be. He glance through it

"Um, Pearl!" The gem looked over at Yosh, "You might want to take a look at this" There was a crack in the penguin's voice. Pearl looked through the telescope. Much to her horror, the figures were the Pterodactyls... and one of them had Steven!

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! Poor Steven**

**Yosh- I think we should be more worried about Pearl's condition...**

**Pearl-(hyperventilating)**

**...**

**Sorry about the wait, I had loads of school stuff...**

**A little Spoiler for the next chapter... when you least expect Garnet and Amethyst to be on the island, they'll be there.**

**-8bitstudios**


	4. The Island of Dispare

Steven had never been so scared in his entire life, well other than that time he tried shape-shifting... He knew that there was no chance of escaping this incident. If he tried to break free now, he would either drown from exhaustion or just end up in the prehistoric beasts' talons again. He looked back, and he managed to get a good glimpse of beach city before it disappeared behind the clouds...

* * *

Meanwhile.

Yosh and Pearl were now on the gem sloop, chasing after Steven and the Pterodactyls. Pearl was deeply worried about the young gem. She never wanted something like this to happen. Eventually, she couldn't hold her tears back any more. Yosh noticed his friends current state.

"What's wrong, Pearl?"

"I... Promised her I would... protect Steven from all possible harm."

"You promised who?"

"His mother, Rose... She had to give up her physical form...to give birth to Steven" Pearl buried her head in her arms. Yosh placed a comforting flipper on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I promise we'll find him." Pearl lifted her head and faintly smiled. Suddenly, the boat hit something. Yosh looked over-board.

"We're here!"

* * *

After the gem sloop was out of the tide, the Gem looked towards what lied ahead, behind a hole in a fence: a dense, tropical jungle. Memories of gore and fear rushed back into her mind after the many years which they occurred. Meanwhile, Yosh was looking at some junk that was washed up on the shore. He picked up what appeared to be some type of musical device, but it was one he was not entirely familiar with.

"The trash people pollute the ocean with," He murmured, "Hey, Pearl! Someone threw away a wooden-string device!" Pearl rushed over. She recognized this 'wooden-string device'. It was a ukulele.

"That's, Steven's!" suddenly, they heard a faint sound in the distance.

_"HELP!"_

The duo looked at each other. Then they ran as fast as they could into the jungle, hitting many plants and bushes along the way.

* * *

After running for a long time, Yosh stopped. Pearl crashed into him.

"what's-" Pearl began to say, but she was cut off by Yosh, who covered her mouth. The penguin pointed ahead.

_Velociraptors._

They were just blocking the entrance. Luckily they weren't awake. The two walked around them they were almost to the door-

***SNAP***

One of them stepped on a twig. Yosh looked over to the Raptors. He stared at the pack leader. His eyes were met with larger, deeper eyes. They were awake.

"Run!" Yosh exclaimed. He and Pearl rushed towards the door, slamming it shut and holding it in place with a heavy rock.

"I really hate those things." Pearl stated

"Yeah," Yosh replied, "me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beach city-

"SHE DID WHAT!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"She and some dude whose breathe smelled like rotting fish took the boat to some island" Greg answered. He didn't tell them they were going to retrieve Steven(he didn't want to think about what had happened earlier).

"Thanks for the info, I guess." the purple gem replied. She ran down to the dock to meet up with Garnet, who was thinking. _why would she just leave here without so much as a note on her where-about?_ the leader thought. "She went to the island with that Yosh guy." Amethyst told the stoic Gem. Garnet kneeled down and pulled something out of the wood of the dock: one of Yosh's feathers.

"It is very unlike Pearl to leave without warning," She said in an emotionless tone, "something is up."

* * *

**Hey Guys, so a little bit of emotions in this chapter.**

**The next chapter will ha a Question/Answers thing at the end. I know it's a bit early for this kind of stuff, but I'm planning on making this deeper than you guys think. So deep, I may have to write a Prequel a bout the Camp mentioned in the first chapter! So don't be shy!**

**-Your Fellow Fan fiction writer.**


	5. A failed mission

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER! My parents went to the Caribbean for my moms 50th and my grandma took us to Arizona for mid-winter break. But I managed to finish this chapter on the ride home so I'm posting it Now. I sincerely apologize for keeping you guys waiting.**

* * *

Pearl and Yosh hid behind a rock and watched in horror at the current scene. The pterodactyls managed to trap Steven on a small ledge in the cliffside and were now pecking him to death. They needed a plan, and FAST!

"Ok, I've got an idea!" Yosh exclaimed in a whisper, "one of us will distract the dactyls while the other gets Steven."

"I'll take care of the Pterodactyls," Pearl stated, "I have a bone to pick with them."

"Ok then...Ready?'' the gem nodded, "GO!" Pearl ran off in one direction while Yosh went the opposite way. She picked up a rock and threw it at the prehistoric beasts. The rock hit one of the Pterodactyls, causing it to divert its' attention towards Pearl. The older gem then threw another rock at the creature. The Pterodactyl alerted the others, then they all went after Pearl...

Yosh waited for the bird-like beings to get a safe distance away from the cliff , then he ran towards it. He reached down and tried to grab the frightened child. He couldn't quite reach...

"Hey kid," Said Yosh," give me your hand." Steven looked up to see the same penguin from yesterday. The young gem slowly got up. He stretched his arm out. _ Almost there_, he thought...

**"YOSH, LOOK OUT!"** Pearl cried. Yosh looked upward to see... a Velociraptor. The Lizard-like creature darted towards the penguins' neck. Without thinking, Yosh stuck his other arm up. Then he grabbed his staff and hit the raptor with it. The pain in his flipper was excruciating. The other raptors ran toward the cliffside. Yosh managed to block any attempt of an attack that was thrown at him. Yosh took a few steps back. The leader noticed this and quickly shoved the penguin. Yosh fell of the cliff and landed on the ledge. one of the raptors looked about ready to jump. the leader made a sound, the pack moved back. Yosh was puzzled at this. Suddenly, the ledge crumbled. Steven yelled in fright as the two began falling...

"Steven, Yosh!" Pearl cried out. the raptors turned their attention towards the Gem. The leader made a few screeching noises, then the whole pack ran toward her. The Pterodactyls flew off in retreat. Pearl blocked off the raptors with her spear. One of the raptors managed to grab it and throw it off to the side. The pack slowly advanced on Pearl, backing her up against a rock. The Gem closed her eyes and prepared for the worst...

Suddenly, one of the Pterodactyls swooped in and Grabbed Pearl. Pearl opened her eyes. She struggled to get free from the beast. She looked up and noticed something unusual about this pterodactyl. It had a purple color scheme and a dark purple gem on its chest.

"Am-Amethyst?" Pearl questioned. The Creature looked down and smirked.

"Took ya long enough to figure out!" Amethyst said. Pearl looked back to find Garnet punching the raptors. The pack ran off in defeat. Amethyst set Pearl safely on the ground as soon as the beasts were out of sight. Then she turned back into her usual form.

"How..Wh-what?" Pearl said in a surprised tone.

"Greg told us that you and 'Whats-its' name' ran off here for some reason." Amethyst explained.

"His name is 'Yosh' and I only ran off to rescue Steven from the Pterodactyls and..."

"Hold on," Amethyst interrupted," Did you just say Steven was here?" Pearl remembered what happened and ran towards the cliff. The other two followed. The gem looked down towards the fog.

"STEVEN!...YOSH?" Pearl yelled, "CAN YOU HERE ME?"

There was no response.

"I'm sure that Steven is fine, Pearl" said Garnet.

"You're probably right, Garnet," Pearl admitted, "And besides, I'm positive Yosh is with him."

"Are you sure we can trust that guy?" Garnet questioned.

"Ya, he seems pretty sketchy to me. I mean the dude literally came out of nowhere last time we saw him." Amethyst added. Pearl turned to face her fellow teammates.

"I'd trust Yosh with the lives of everyone who lives in Beach City if i had to." Pearl stated, " We can definetly trust him with Steven." The gems then hear a screeching noise. "We should probably leave this area."

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the wait. Also if you have any Dinosaur requests, let me know. I have a lot of ideas for the story but I'm not sure which Dinosaurs i should include. ****-8bitstudiofanfic**


	6. Seperated at Nightfall

The Gems walked through the jungle, hoping not to be seen by any dinosaurs while they did. After a long time, Pearl began to notice the position of the sun was getting lower by the minute.

"We should probable find some place to rest until night has passed," she suggested, "most of the dangerous ones usually wait for nightfall to begin hunting." Amethyst, being lazy, had no problem with stopping to rest.

''Finally!" The purple gem groaned, "I thought we'd be walking forever." She then noticed that Pearl was climbing a nearby tree. "What are you doing?"

"it's a lot safer in the trees than on the ground and I suggest you start climbing as well, unless you enjoy being eaten in your sleep." Amethyst though about this for a while, then shape-shifted into a bird to join Pearl in the tree. Garnet began climbing as well.

Pearl looked up at the sky a few stars were already present. _Please be alright._ she thought.

* * *

Yosh opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious. He took a small breath, only to inhale a liquid. Yosh darted upwards towards the surface. he took a deep breath of air, coughing up water as he did. He looked around with blurred vision(he concluded that his glasses lied somewhere underwater). It was almost dark. The penguin looked upwards and noticed his staff and his cloak were caught in a tree. He still felt like he was missing something, something else.

Steven... The penguin frantically looked around. He noticed something moving underwater, but he couldn't make out what it was. He dove downward towards the thing. It turned out to be a human boy with his leg caught in something. Yosh felt around, Stevens leg was deffinetally caught in a plant. the penguin bit the plant, And Steven darted towards the surface. Yosh felt something touch his beak. He moved his hand towards the object, they were his eyeglasses. he grabbed them and darted towards the surface.

When he finally reached the shore he put his glasses on, only to feel a pain in his flipper. He clutched the bite mark on his arm, which was bleeding. Steven looked in concern. He searched the area and found Yoshs' Kip-sack. the kid looked through it until he found some first aid supplies. Then he wrapped the wound on the penguin.

"Thanks, kid." Yosh said when the boy had finished.

"No problem.'' Steven replied.

"Listen, It's almost night, and it will be a lot safer to sleep in a tree. so we should start climbing..." Steven nodded in agreement. After they reached the top of the tree, Yosh grabbed his cloak and his staff

"What if the Dinosaurs comeback while we're sleeping?" Steven asked

"I'll stay up and keep watch." Yosh answered

"But won't you get tired?"

"No. To be honest, it's been a long time since I last slept. When that hole opened in the primeter fence, I stayed up night and day to prevent the raptors from getting out." Steven then noticed Yoshs' bloodshot eyes. the kid lay on a branch and slowly drifted to sleep.

Later that night, Yosh was still keeping watch. looking in every direction whenever he could. he thought about earlier that day. The penguin hoped that his friend was safe. He turned over and looked at Steven, who was sleeping soundly. Yosh knew that he would have to keep the boy safe until he met up with his friend again.


	7. A short explination

It was now morning. The Gems continued their search for their lost Teammate.

"Do you have any idea on where they may have gone?" Garnet asked.

"I'm not too sure," Pearl answered, "I'd assume that he may have gone to the Tree-house."

"Tree-house?" Amethyst questioned.

"Yes, During our time being suck in this death-trap," Pearl explained," Yosh, The other survivors, and I stayed in a tree-house that used to be where the camp Interns would stay when they weren't working... It's probably the only safe area on the whole Island!"

"Do you know where it is located?" Asked Garnet.

"It's not to far from the old campsite, but I'm not sure exactly where that is. I've never been to this area of the isle before..."

"Wait, So you have no idea where we even are?" Amethyst said with a hint of anger. Pearl, however, wasn't listening. She had suddenly felt like something was watching her. She looked towards a nearby bush. There was definitely something there.

And it was locked on Amethyst.

Without thinking, Pearl pushed her teammate causing them both to fall over. The creature spat something at them. The strange gooey saliva-like liquid just barely missed the two Gems. Pearl used her spear to flick some of the spit into the creatures eye. The dinosaur screeched in agony as it retreated.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked.

"Probably a Dilophosaurs," Pearl explained, "we should probably leave before any more show up."

* * *

"How much further is it?" Steven complained

"Not too far, kid. Just keep walking" Yosh replied. They had been walking for a few hours. Eventually the came across a fence door.

"Here it is, the south entrance," Said Yosh as he opened the door. Steven then noticed a few things about Yosh he hadn't noticed before. First off: he had messy blonde hair growing on his head. Then he saw that he had a tail that was more like the tail a flying bird would have. Finally, Steven saw that Yosh didn't have a penguins signature white-feathered stomach. Something wasn't quite right.

"umm, Yosh?" Steven asked

"Yeah, kid?" Yosh replied

"Are you Magic? Cause, You don't seem like a normal penguin..." There was a pause after this. Eventually Yosh spoke,

"Well, I'm half-Magic, Because of this I have abilities that most penguins don't have. It also is what gives me blonde hair, green feathers, and an un-penguin tail."

"So what other species of bird are you?"

"That my friend is a secret..."

"Do you have any powers?"

"well, I have one or two, but I've only mastered one."

"Can I see!" Steven said with excitement.

"tell you what, I'll show it to you later, right now, we have some walking to do." Yosh told the boy. And with that, they left the aviary, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**I decided to put in a little more in-depth description regarding How I imagine Yosh looks like. I know this chapter isn't as exciting, but I promise there will be much more action in the next chapter.**

**-8bitstudiosfanfic**


	8. Ocarina in the Night

Yosh and Steven walked for almost the whole day. They where a long distance from the aviary and the Pterodactyls. And after a long day of walking, sunset was among the duo, which meant another night in the trees.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest," Steven asked Yosh, "I don't mind keeping watch tonight."

"Listen, kid. You need the rest more than I do." the penguin stated, "I'll keep watch again tonight, you get some rest." And with that the Young boy went to sleep while Yosh stayed up another night.

Yosh stood out on a branch, scouting every direction for anything suspicious or unusual under the glowing moonlight. In the distance, he could hear a herd of Brachiosaurs singing in the night. They're songs made the night seem even more enjoyable. The green penguin began mimicking the songs in delight.

At one point, Yosh reached into his kip-sack and pulled out an Ocarina and began to play it. Despite not having fingers, he was actually quite good at playing the ceramic instrument. The peaceful sound of his ocarina could be heard all over the island. The lullaby like sound of the ocarinas music was sleep enduring to the gems, who were farther away in another raptors attempted to follow the sound, but were eventually lulled into a deep sleep. Many restless dinosaurs finally were peacefully dreaming as Yoshs' song was carried on the wind

After a while Yosh heard something odd. He readied his staff in case had had to fight something. Listening more closely, the sound didn't seem dangerous at all. In fact, it sounded like shivering. The green penguin turned to look towards a sleeping Steven. The young gem was no doubt deeply sleeping, yet he was shivering and cold. Yosh quietly walked over to the boy. Then he took off his cloak and wrapped the cold child with it. Afterwards, Yosh went back to his position and continued his ocarina playing.

* * *

**Yeah, slow chapter today. I was originally going to do more on the gems, but I couldn't think of anything to write for them and what I could think for them wasn't very good so I'm in the process of rewriting some things. Due to this I am going to go on a quick writers block to work on a few ideas I have for this fan fiction and finalize them... also, because I'm designing the bagrounds for my schools performance of Hairspray.****Then I will work more on this, and possibly a few one-shots I have planned...**

**And yes, I know I promised more action, but I'm a bit stumped. Really. I was so desperate for ideas I even watched Jurassic Park 3 for ideas... JURASSIC PARK 3! Anyways I can 100% guarantee that the next chapter will have the suspense and action sequences that were denied in this chapter. Hopefully with the gems...**

**-8bitstudiosfanfic**


End file.
